Rotary switches generally comprise a control shaft having a plurality of stable fixed positions. However, to control some types of apparatus, it is necessary that the switch should return to its "OFF" position in the event of a power failure.
Various re-setting mechanisms for performing this function are known. However, most include over-center locking assemblies that need a large number of component parts, such as articulated linkages. This leads to bulky mechanisms that are expensive to manufacture.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide compact switches with simplified re-setting mechanisms that take up less room and are cheaper than previously.